Amarelo
by Mss. Ava Lit
Summary: Remus é como um farol que os olhos dela não se cansam de seguir. Continuação de Entropia. [oneshot - Remus e Valentine]


Você fala "Eu sei" e então eu tenho certeza de que o mundo parou, ainda que rapidinho, porque naquele instante me sinto corar e por um segundo eu penso que devo parecer a bandeira da Grifinória, com todo aquele vermelho contrastando com o meu suéter amarelo berrante, e que você tem as sobrancelhas mais bonitas que eu já vi e aquilo ali é uma pintinha no seu pescoço e de onde vêm as linhas fininhas que cortam o seu rosto e...

Uma coruja pia, à distância, no escuro do céu e só então eu percebo que estou _por cima_ de você e me levanto em um pulo, porque _Ai meu santo graal_ , agora você também vai ter certeza de que eu sou esquisita e me olhar torto como todo mundo sempre olha uma hora ou outra e isso é tão cansativo...

Murmuro um "Desculpe" e encaro a ponta dos meus pés e por algum motivo que eu desconheço me lembro da primeira vez que te vi e eu me sinto _tão boba_ , principalmente porque não foi a primeira vez que te vi de verdade, mas a primeira vez que te vi como um _garoto_ , ou algo assim.

Eu já sabia quem você era, claro, todo mundo sabe quem vocês são, até há quem gostaria de se enganar que não, mas todo mundo sabe, e eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes vi minhas amigas suspirarem pelos seus amigos e eu realmente só achava divertido o modo como vocês pareciam não ligar tanto assim para as regras e só se divertiam, e honestamente eu invejava um pouco dessa coragem de vocês.

Além disso, eu realmente me diverti daquela vez em que vocês grudaram o Pirraça no quadro daquela cantora rechonchuda no seu quarto ano e ele não conseguia sair e eu quase fiquei com pena dela, porque era a primeira vez em anos que alguém devia parar para conversar mais do que cinco minutos. Ela nunca cantou tanto antes.

E aí teve esse fim de tarde quente de sábado em que todo mundo devia estar nos jardins e em que as minhas amigas, sentadas naquela fonte esquisita com a estátua de um ogro, observavam seus amigos à distância em uma espécie de comitê mirim de concurso de beleza em que o título de senhor-encantador era ora de Sirius, ora de James e eu simplesmente não conseguia ver tanta graça nos dois e eu já começava a achar que era uma dessas coisas que elas diriam que eram "típicas da Tin", mas você passou.

 _Você passou._

Você passou despreocupadamente conversando com Peter sobre alguma coisa que te fez rir e eu lembro que a primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção foi a sua risada e o modo como você encolhia os ombros e jogava a cabeça para trás e ria apertando os olhos em pequenas ruguinhas até que eles quase desaparecessem no seu rosto e o jeito que o sol refletia nas ondinhas do seu cabelo... Eu _corei_.

Era bobo, eu me senti boba, mas eu corei.

E eu percebi que sabia tão pouco sobre você, todo mundo sabia pouco sobre você, no máximo que você era certinho e ninguém entendia como tinha aqueles amigos e que você era bom em feitiços e que sua mãe vivia doente e que por isso você faltava a muitas aulas.

Eu fiquei com tanta pena da sua mãe.

Imaginava ela como uma versão um pouco mais velha e talvez mais bonita que você – embora eu não conseguisse realmente imaginar uma versão mais bonita de você – e você voltava dessas viagens tão cansado que eu imaginava que ela devia ter uma doença realmente muito difícil. Eu fiquei com pena de você, também, e até tentei puxar assunto uma vez, na fila da Dedosdemel, mas fiquei com vergonha demais e só empurrei um bombom pro seu bolso sem você ver.

Eu te via passando cada vez com um livro diferente e imaginava todo tipo de coisa sobre você: que seu chá favorito era camomila e que queria ter uma livraria, mas viraria medibruxo só para ajudar todos os feridos nas batalhas. Eu tinha certeza que você estaria no lado certo das batalhas.

Na minha cabeça, você preferia viajar de costas para o sentido do trem e adorava ver o nascer do sol e, às vezes, bastava te ver para que eu começasse a imaginar uma coisa nova e esbarrasse em alguém ou derrubasse um livro ou tropeçasse no ar ou as três coisas juntas porque eu sou realmente muito boa nessa coisa de passar vergonha.

Eu queria morrer um pouquinho toda vez em que me envergonhava na sua frente. Numa hora eu estava rindo e fazendo piada e pensando na receita de bolinhos que a minha vó me mandou no fim de semana e no minuto seguinte eu estava me agarrando em algo, tentando não encontrar o chão com muita força, tentando não me machucar tanto só dessa vez.

Eram as únicas vezes em que eu me sentia boba, essas em que eu me embaraçava na sua frente, e aqui estou eu, percorrendo essa Via Crucis _de novo_. Até minhas orelhas estão em chamas e eu repito mentalmente o que tinha dito, me sentindo realmente muito idiota por cada vogal, cada consoante e cada sílaba _. DesculpaeusouaValentine,_ que ideia mais idiota e porque minha voz estava tão esganiçada? E...

Arrisco levantar o olhar _só um pouquinho_ e te vejo me encarar com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e _por Morgana_ , quais são as chances de eu descontrolar minha magia e abrir um buraco bem aqui só para me esconder, ou quem sabe uma capa da invisibilidade aparecer do nada e me encobrir e...

\- Eu... sou Remus – você diz, reticente, e ensaia um sorriso, e eu abraço o meu próprio corpo na esperança instintiva de que ele não faça nada de bobo e tento sorrir, embora esteja consciente do movimento de cada músculo do meu rosto e isso seja esquisito demais até pra mim.

\- Eu... Eu sei – concordo com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e, só então, percebo que a música chegou ao fim.


End file.
